Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel having high flexibility and high reliability and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel is an input device, through which a user's instruction may be input with the user's hand or an object, by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like. A touch screen panel may replace a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, and thus, application fields thereof may have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels may be divided into a resistive film type, an optical sensing type, a capacitance type, and the like. The capacitance type may be divided into a self-capacitance type and a mutual capacitance type. The self-capacitance type may implement hovering and multi-touch functions. In the self-capacitance type touch screen panel, conductive sensing electrodes separated from each other may be formed on one surface of a substrate, and each of the conductive sensing electrodes may correspond to specific position information. As such, when a user's hand or object is contacted with the touch screen panel, a change in capacitance of the sensing electrode may be detected, thereby calculating a contact position. A conventional self-capacitance type touch screen panel may include electrode lines. Each of the electrode lines may be arranged between the sensing electrodes and connected to corresponding sensing electrodes.
In a touch screen panel, sensing electrodes may be formed by using a hybrid layer made of metal nanoparticles (e.g., silver nanowire (AgNW)) or a conductive transparent oxide (e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO)), and metal lines and bridges may be formed by using a metal, such as copper (Cu). A passivation layer may be formed over the sensing electrodes, the metal lines, and the bridges. However, due to a high moisture permeability at a pad portion and a fan-out portion of the passivation layer, the copper metal line therein may be corroded. In addition, in a high-flexibility device, copper may not have sufficient flexibility, such that cracks may be generated in the metal line and the resistance thereof may increase. High-flexibility materials, such as aluminum (Al), may be used instead of copper, however, process defects, such as lifting of an aluminum layer, may occur during the manufacturing process of the touch screen panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.